RELATO DE UNA PASIÓN
by AndreaS.Cullen
Summary: Cuando se ama con un amor tan fuerte y profundo, no hay obstaculo demasiado grande que no se pueda vencer
1. Prefacio

DISCLAIMER:

Todos los personajes son de la autoria de Stephenie Meyer, yo simplemente alucino con edward creando esta historia.

SUMARY:

Cuando se ama con un amor tan fuerte y profundo, no hay obstaculo demasiado grande que no se pueda vencer

**RELATO DE UNA PASIÓN**

PREFACIO

Presione el acelerador hasta el fondo con afán, la noche estaba fría más fría de lo normal, las gotas de lluvia caían de una forma torrencial dificultándome la visión, sabía que estaba abusando de la velocidad pero ya nada me importaba, solo quería llegar rápido al hospital, tener un chance de salvarle la vida, no podía perderla, no después de todo lo que habíamos vivido…

Me sequé las lágrimas mientras caminé a grandes pasos por el pasillo del hospital, me coloqué la bata y miré fijo hacia al frente dejando a mi alrededor colegas expectantes a mi reacción…

-Buenas noches Jessica –salude a la recepcionista sin mirarla, no quería que me vieran devastado necesitaba estar ahí…

.

.

.

Tuve que morderme la lengua para no llorar cuando la vi ahí inconsciente en una camilla, conectada a varios cables, su rostro estaba ensangrentado, sus brazos y piernas llenos de rasguños, que demonios había pasado?

-Doctor Cullen –la voz seria de Emmett me hizo regresar

-cuál es el diagnostico doctor McCarty? –mi voz correspondió a la seriedad de la suya

-tiene leves rasguños en brazos y piernas, dos costillas rotas y… -

-y que mas doctor? –le motive para continuar, su silencio me hacia deducir lo que me temí en cuanto vi el hematoma en su cabeza cerca a la frente, pero quería escucharlo, de lo contrario me negaría a creerlo, pasaron unos segundos que fueron eternos para mí y Emmett no se atrevía a decirme lo que pasaba así que decidí mirarlo por mí mismo, caminé hacia aquella camilla y sentía que me iba a desmayar, ahora que la tenía a un par de metros podía ver mejor la magnitud del accidente, tomé mi oftalmoscopio para ver como respondían sus pupilas y lo que veía no era nada bueno, seguí con el chequeo que solo me tomo dos minutos y ahora sabía lo que estaba pasando…mi bella, mi amada bella tenía un trauma craneoencefálico severo y ahora estaba en coma…


	2. Chapter 1 RENACER

RELATO DE UNA PASIÓN

CAPITULO 1 RENACER

Me sentía reviviendo la peor noche de mi vida mientras caminaba a pasos largos por el pasillo del hospital, la gente mirándome con compasión como si eso me hiciera sentir mejor, era como si esperaran que me echara a llorar en frente de ellos y les dijera "es todo tan injusto, me siento tan vacío sin ella, ay Dios duele tanto!", era ridículo, esas cosas solo las expreso en el secreto de las cuatro paredes de mi habitación y así seria siempre, nadie tiene porque verme destrozado y lleno de dolor…

-Buenas noches doctor Cullen –me saludo Jessica la recepcionista con cautela pero de una forma muy amable con una pequeña sonrisa

-Buenas noches Jessica –le respondí el saludo tratando de sonreír, aunque aquella sonrisa no llegara a mis ojos –algún paciente por atender a esta hora? –

-no doctor, esta noche no hay mucho movimiento –respondió mirando la planilla en sus manos, esta semana no me tocaba turno en la noche pero igual quería estar ahí para cualquier cosa que se necesitase, aunque en realidad era la única forma que tenia para poder visitar a mi paciente preferida y a la vez para no tener tiempo libre en el cual pudiera pensar en lo gris que es mi vida

-está bien, cualquier cosa estaré en la ha… –

-en la habitación 302 –terminó ella tímidamente mirándome a los ojos

-así es, en la habitación 302 –

No tenía nada más que hacer allí así que empecé a caminar hacia el elevador sintiendo como mi corazón empezaba a agitarse.

-Doctor Cullen que milagro verlo por acá –la voz aguda de campana se hizo presente una vez estuve en el tercer piso con su habitual sentido del humor

-Hola Alice –dije serio ante su peculiar saludo

-uy pero que serio hermanito, de verdad te digo que debes sonreír más seguido, ya pareces un ogro –la mire que la fulminaba ella sabia mejor que nadie porque estaba así –ya sé lo que vas a decir Edward y tu también sabes lo que yo voy a refutarte así que mejor no me hagas hablar –continuo cuando dedujo en mi mirada lo que me disponía a darle como respuesta, suspire pesadamente

-si sabes lo que te diré, porque te empeñas en sacar este tema a relucir? –le reclamé

-porque sé lo que es mejor y quiero que veas que solo el día en que recuperes tu esencia harás que las cosas cambien –dijo con suavidad –créeme Edward dejar de ser un muerto en vida es lo que necesitas para que suceda un milagro –miró su reloj y casi que corrió hacia el elevador –Jasper me espera quedamos de encontrarnos a las ocho y el tiempo se me paso en la visita –explicó para mandarme un beso mientras el elevador se cerraba –

Ja! Disque de visitas a esta hora pensé moviendo mi cabeza en negación, solo mi pequeña hermana lograba hacer que las enfermeras la dejaran pasar en horas que no eran de visita, si que tiene sus mañas la enana.

Continue mi camino y mientras caminaba pensaba en las palabras de el pequeño monstruo, debía admitir que tenía razón, me había convertido en un zombi en estos últimos meses, no reía, no salía de casa a otra cosa más que para venir al hospital, no daba señal de nada, pero como podía ser diferente cuando la única razón de mi vida no estaba a mi lado?, tomé una gran bocanada de aire para seguidamente exhalarla cuando estuve en frente de la puerta de la habitación que buscaba, la que se había convertido prácticamente en mi hogar…

Giré la perilla y abrí para encontrarme con Ángela una de las enfermas del hospital chequeando como iba todo, suspiré pesadamente y sentí la decepción invadirme ante aquella imagen…la mujer más hermosa e increíble del mundo seguía postrada en aquella cama sumida en un sueño profundo del cual no tenía la más remota idea de cuándo acabaría, a pesar de que la ciencia no apostaba absolutamente nada porque que ella viviría, yo guardaba una pizca de esperanza de que uno de estos días la encontrara con aquellos hermosos ojos chocolate mirando fijamente a la puerta esperando por mí.

-Buenas noches Doctor Cullen –me saludó Ángela una vez se percato de mi presencia

-Buenas noches –respondí fuerte y seguro como si nada pasase, sin embargo mi voz sonó totalmente apagada, sin vida…

-Sabe una cosa Doctor Cullen? –empezó a hablar para mi sorpresa, Ángela era una gran amiga de mi bella y ella siempre se había caracterizado por su timidez, prudencia y sabiduría, una chica realmente agradable que solo habla cuando es necesario, y en todo este tiempo se había limitado a saludarme y a cuidar de mi princesa mientras yo no estaba, tal vez por mi actitud pero hoy había algo diferente en ella

-que cosa? –me dio pude decir, estaba realmente sorprendido, levantó su rostro para mirarme fijamente a los ojos

-he estado pensando mucho en la forma en cómo has manejado esta situación y…y siento que es por eso que bella no ha regresado…ella necesita que vuelvas a hacer el mismo de antes a pesar de la tristeza y el dolor que hay en tu corazón… –continuó mientras se acercaba hacia donde yo estaba – Edward el motor de bella siempre has sido tú, tu y ese amor tan puro que los ha mantenido por encima de todo unidos, y solo si te abres de nuevo y le haces sentir a ella todas las razones que tiene para volver aquí, el milagro sucederá…bella siempre me decía que su amor era tan grande y fuerte que podía hacer milagros –estas últimas palabras las dijo mientras miraba a mi princesa, una lágrima apareció en sus ojos y ella rápidamente la retiro, se giró y de nuevo me miró fijamente –la ciencia solo llega hasta a un punto Doctor Cullen, a partir de ahí sigue Dios para hacer de lo imposible posible…recuérdalo siempre –me dio un pequeño abrazo y se retiró dejándome solo con mi bella, conmocionado por sus palabras "bella siempre me decía que su amor era tan grande y fuerte que podía hacer milagros", miré a mi amada Isabella en aquella cama y lentamente caminé hasta que estuve a su lado, tomé su mano derecha y deposité en ella un pequeño beso

-bella…mi amada bella –las lágrimas empezaron a caer por mis mejillas sin cesar mientras contemplaba el anillo en su dedo anular, sentí el dolor venir a mí y esta vez no pude hacer nada para evitar que el hueco en mi pecho apareciera, el vacío empezaba a hacer mella y pronto sentí el nudo en mi garganta ahogando el grito desesperado de mi alma que luchaba por salir, entonces recordé todas las palabras que había escuchado hoy, atraje una silla sin soltar la mano de mi bella y me acomodé, respiré hondo durante un par de minutos tratando de recuperar el control hasta que por fin lo logré.

Me quedé en silencio perdido en su angelical rostro pensando en que debía hacer, buscando las palabras justas para hacerle sentir la inmensidad del amor que mi corazón y mi alma entera profesaba por ella, para explicarle que la necesitaba para respirar, para caminar…para vivir!...Hacia tanto tiempo que no expresaba lo que sentía, que era como si se me hubiera olvidado de cómo hacerlo, pasaron varios minutos y aun seguía sin encontrar las palabras que lograran decir todo lo que quería que ella supiera, era realmente frustrante…entonces una brisa llenó la habitación y golpeó mi rostro, era fría pero el roce agradable, mi cuerpo se estremeció ante aquella sensación, cerré mis ojos y por unos instantes me deje llevar por aquella brisa que corría y acariciaba mi rostro, unos segundos después mis labios se abrieron y las palabras fluyeron

-el primer día en que te vi mi corazón se aceleró y se detuvo al mismo tiempo, nunca había visto una belleza igual, eras todo lo que había deseado para mi, "la diosa de mis sueños", eso fué lo primero que se vino a mi mente cuando vislumbre tu hermoso rostro en aquel parque de diversiones, tu cuerpo frágil y perfecto se mecía de una forma tan condenadamente tentadora con cada paso que dabas, que empecé a sudar como jamás lo había hecho, mis piernas temblaban, mis ojos no podían apartarsen de ti y sentí una necesidad tan fuerte y desconocida de tenerte entre mis brazos que desde ese momento supe que eras la mujer de mi vida, que serias mi esposa, la madre de mis hijos –una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios al recordar aquel día –debiste ver tu carita cuando amenacé con tirarme de aquel juego sino aceptabas salir conmigo, tus ojos por poco se salen de orbita, estabas aterrorizada y sin pensarlo mas en un grito dijiste la palabra más dulce para mis oídos en aquel momento "si!", mi corazón brinco de alegría cuando aceptaste, me parecía increíble que me hubieras dicho sí … y luego aquel brillo tan especial en tus ojos cuando me acerque de nuevo a ti, tu rostro alumbrado por la tenue luz de sol de aquella tarde te hacía ver como lo que eres…un ángel, el ángel que desde ese instante se convirtió en la luz de mis ojos, la razón de mi respirar…no tienes idea de lo nervioso que estaba en nuestra primera cita, pase horas el día anterior pensando en que haríamos, a donde te llevaría a cenar, que ropa debía usar, parecía una chica, hasta le pedí ayuda a Alice…aun no puedo creer que haya hecho eso –moví mi cabeza de un lado para otro al recordar la satisfacción de el pequeño monstruo cuando recurrí a ella por ayuda –si que hiciste mella en mí princesa, hice cosas que jamás pensé que haría solo para conquistarte…sabes aquel día en que te fuiste, lo que te dijo Emmett fue mentira, jamás di por terminado lo nuestro, jamás pude arrancarte de mi cabeza un solo segundo, la verdad era que…que no me creía digno de ti, aun no me considero suficiente para un ser tan hermoso y magnifico como tú…cuando llegué a la construcción y supe que hacía solo unos minutos tu habías estado ahí para arreglar las cosas la desolación me tumbo…te fuiste creyendo que habías sido mi amor de verano, cuando en realidad fuiste, eres y siempre serás mi único y gran amor, la dueña de mis latidos, de mi alma, de mi corazón…bella eres todo para mi, eres todo lo que necesito para ser feliz y…-ahí venían de nuevo las lágrimas sin que pudiera contenerlas, me incliné hacia adelante un poco y apoyé mi cabeza en la cama –te extraño –fue lo único que pude decir en medio de aquel mar de lágrimas, debía ser fuerte lo sabia pero…pero me dolía demasiado su ausencia –por favor vuelve mi vida, sin ti los días más soleados son fríos e insípidos, sin ti nada tiene sentido, te amo bella, te amo y te necesito como la noche necesita de la luna, como el día del sol, tu vida está ligada a la mía mi pequeña, como el fuego y el volcán, como el hierro y el imán, como la nube y el monte, como el mar con el delfín, sencillamente si tú te vas yo iré contigo…prometiste llegar a la vejez a mi lado y hacerme inmensamente feliz hasta el último día de mi vida, cumple tu promesa…vuelve a mí, vuelve mi ángel que sin ti la vida se me va…-no pude seguir hablando solo me deje llevar por las emociones y sentimientos que me invadían como hacía mucho no lo permitía…

-Edward? –escuché a lo lejos la voz de…Emmett?

-Edward –me volvió a llamar, esta vez la voz se escuchó mas cercana y si definitivamente era Emmett, sentí mi cuerpo ser sacudido y fue cuando me di cuenta que me había quedado dormido, abrí mis ojos y levante mi rostro para encontrarme con mi mejor amigo mirándome de brazos cruzados, parecía algo molesto

-hola grandulón –le saludé sintiendo una extraña paz, Emmett puso los ojos como platos y de inmediato se acerco a mí y puso el torso de su mano en mi frente como mirando si tenía fiebre

-no tienes fiebre –estaba sorprendido, que tenia de raro que le dijera grandulón?

-qué? –no entendía porque su alboroto

-qué?... y todavía lo preguntas?, no te das cuenta de cómo acabas de saludarme? –estaba incrédulo a mi confusión

-sí y?, siempre te he dicho así –me levante de la silla y me estire un poco, me dolía la espalda, había dormido en una mala posición aunque había sido el mejor sueño que había conciliado desde hacía más de un año

-corrección así me llamabas siempre, porque en el último año y medio solo me llamas por mi nombre y siempre estas con cara de yeso, serio y sin expresión alguna, pero hoy…no tienes cara de yeso y me volviste a decir grandulón! –vaya no había caído en cuenta pero ahora que lo decía Emmett, es cierto…me sentía diferente

-gracias por lo de cara de yeso, no sabía que así me veía mi mejor amigo –dije de forma trágica bromeando un poco

-ay Dios –dijo de forma demasiado dramática y me empezó a examinar, no lo detuve deje que lo hiciera y cuando terminó me revente de la risa

-qué raro todo está en orden...pero definitivamente si tienes algo, me saludaste como solías hacerlo antes, no tienes cara de yeso, bromeaste y hasta te estás riendo! –

-sabes? Tienes razón si tengo algo…se llama la esperanza del amor –una enorme sonrisa se formo en sus labios y me abrazo

-que bueno es tenerte de vuelta –me soltó y escudriño mi rostro –y por cierto eso sonó muy cursi "la esperanza del amor" –dijo imitando mi voz, le di un buen golpe en su brazo

-ausch! –

-eso es para que no te vuelvas a burlar de mi…ahora si dime para que venias? –

-Cierto –se recompuso y tomó su primera postura de medio molesto –doctor Cullen porque carajos no está usted en su casa descansando?, siga jugando con su salud y dentro de poco este hospital tendrá un nuevo paciente –levante una ceja antes sus palabras

-ahora eres mi mamá o qué? –le moleste

-es enserio Edward debes dormir bien, sabes que a bella la cuido yo, Ángela o quien sea que este por aquí de turno, no es necesario que pases las noches aquí –estaba realmente serio

-está bien tienes razón, iré a casa a descansar un poco pero esta misma tarde estaré de regreso –

-está bien, solo quiero que descanses o me veré forzado a encerrarte en tu propia casa -amenazó

-si claro –era divertido ver a Emmett en esa posición parecía una madre regañona, me despedí de mi bella depositando un beso en sus labios y salimos de ahí, me sentía como nuevo, había una llama nueva dentro de mí, me sentía tranquilo, relajado, lleno de fuerzas para seguir luchando y algo me decía que pronto ocurriría mi milagro…


	3. Chapter 2 AMOR A PRIMERA VISTA

RELATO DE UNA PASIÓN

CAPITULO 2. AMOR A PRIMERA VISTA

Después de estar varios minutos dando vueltas en mi cama decidí levantarme y buscar algo para leer y pasar el rato, me dirigí a la oficina que quedaba a la derecha de la habitación y busqué algo en la mini biblioteca que habíamos construido con mi princesa, durante varios minutos busqué y busqué por algo que llamase mi atención, pero no encontraba nada, frustrado regresé a la habitación y me senté en el borde de la cama, pasaron unos segundos y me acordé que bella solía leer revistas y algunas las guardaba en la mesita de noche de su lado, de inmediato me dirigí a esta y en cuanto la abrí me encontré con muchos papeles en su mayoría tarjetas y cartas que yo le había dado, los empecé a sacar en búsqueda de una revista o algo para distraerme y entonces encontré lo que parecía ser un libro que llamó mi atención, el forro era de cuero fino color café, sin pensarlo lo tomé y lo abrí , _"Relato de una pasión" _decía en letra grande y curva en la primera hoja, no había nada mas, ni autor ni nada, era raro aquel libro y el título había logrado sacudir aun mas mi curiosidad por lo que pase a la siguiente página y comencé a leer…

Estaba sentado en el piso con mi espalda recostada en el borde de la cama, absorto en cada una de las palabras que estaban escritas en aquel libro, leía y leía sin dar crédito a lo que narraban allí, pasaban los minutos y las lágrimas fueron apareciendo, no necesitaba leer mas para saber lo que se vendría en la historia, me levanté y me fui a arreglar, este libro o lo que fuese me seria de gran ayuda.

.

.

.

-Edward que haces aquí? –Emmett estaba en la habitación de mi princesa cruzado de brazos mirándome con desaprobación –prometiste descansar y volver en la tarde, y según mi reloj ni siquiera son las 11 de la mañana –continuo iracundo

-sé lo que te prometí grandulón, pero es que ya me siento descansado, y la cama me picaba –respondí afanado porque me dejara solo con mi bella

-que es lo que tienes en las manos? –dijo con sus ojos llenos de curiosidad

-ah, esto? –dije mirando aquel libro

-sí, eso Edward, que es? –dijo mientras se acercaba

-la verdad no lo sé con certeza, parece ser un libro –respondí sinceramente y él lo arranco de mis manos

-oye grandulón! –trate de quitárselo pero este lo evito y lo abrió

-_"Relato de una pasión"_ –leyó en voz alta –wuau si que se ve interesante –continuó mientras se giraba para verme con una sonrisa burlona

-no se trata de lo que tu estas pensando –dije adivinando sus pensamientos –eres un pervertido Emmett –

-si claro, seguramente aquí solo se habla de una hermosa y tierna historia de amor, no hay nada de lo que yo estoy pensando según tu –dijo sarcásticamente

-Emmett, deja el sarcasmo para otro día si?, ahora quiero estar a solas con mi princesa –dije serio haciéndole una señal con mi mano para que saliera

-uy que seriedad, por favor recuerda que está dormida si? –dijo haciendo una cara burlona

-Emmett! –como podía pensar eso?, a veces este grandulón se pasaba, lo miré molesto y entonces haciendo un puchero de niño regañado dejó el libro sobre la cama y se marchó

-Hola mi amor –salude a mi diosa una vez estuve a su lado, dándole un beso en la mano, y luego bese sus suaves y exquisitos labios

-sabes algo?, hoy encontré algo en nuestra habitación, y por lo que pude ver de este es algo muy especial, es una especie de libro, esta forrado con un cuero fino de un hermoso color café, como el color de tus ojos –suspire, tomé el libro y lo abrí – se llama _"Relato de una pasión"_, leí unas cuantas hojas y me pareció muy interesante lo que hay allí escrito, no pude sacarte de mi mente mientras leía cada línea, así que pensé que sería una grandiosa idea traerlo para leerte, como hacía con mi padre, recuerdas? –mire con intensidad su rostro esperando algún movimiento pero no hubo nada más que silencio y quietud, apreté mis labios para tomar fuerzas y me apresure en continuar –es una hermosa historia por lo que pude ver, así que la compartiré contigo mi bella -pasé a la siguiente página y comencé con aquella historia…

"_Seabrook,__ Carolina de Norte_

_Empezaba el verano y junto a él, lo que sería la más grande historia de amor y pasión entre dos jóvenes que esperaban todo en la vida menos conocer aquel sentimiento puro y fuerte que hace que todo ser humano pierda la razón…_

_Marie una joven de 16 años viajaba hacia la zona costera para pasar las vacaciones con sus padres, mientras que Anthony un joven de 17 pasaba por uno de los momentos más difíciles en su familia, su padre lo había perdido todo y ahora estaban en la ruina._

_-vamos no seas tonto, la pasaremos genial te lo aseguro –el mejor amigo de Anthony trataba de convencerlo para que saliera con él y su novia a la feria que había llegado a la ciudad _

_-que no, no haré de violinista…no tengo ánimos de nada y menos de ser un mal tercio –cruzado de brazos y desesperado por la insistencia de su amigo, Anthony pensaba en la forma de zafarse de aquella salida, trato durante varios minutos que su cerebro produjera alguna grandiosa idea mientras que escuchaba parlotear a su querido mejor amigo, pero no logró conseguir una buena excusa_

_-mira Anthony sé que estas tratando de buscar una excusa para librarte de mí y de una vez te digo que no la encontraras…oh vamos! Empieza el verano, las vacaciones!, no hay nada que impida que vayas con nosotros –Anthony sabia que él tenía razón y que esta vez no tenia escapatoria_

_-ok, tu ganas grandulón! –Dijo finalmente sin poder evitar carcajearse de la reacción de su amigo, quien literalmente estaba saltando en un pie, pues se había salido con la suya –vamos por lillian, tonto –_

_-eh… ella nos está esperando en el auto –_

_-eres increíble! –_

_-ay por favor sabía que no podías librarte de mí, así que me vine preparado con mi hermosa novia para ir de inmediato a la feria –_

_Emmett había logrado su cometido, y ahora Anthony estaba de camino a la feria sin saber lo que le tenía preparado el destino…_

_POV ANTHONY_

_Aun no podía creer que no hubiera logrado encontrar una excusa para librarme del grandulón, que bien!, ahora tendría que soportar como él y su querida novia se besuqueaban delante de mí_

_-cambia esa cara, ya verás que la pasaremos de maravilla –_

_-eso lo dices porque tú no eres el que esta solo como un champiñón, con tu cabeza llena de angustia sabiendo que tu familia se ha quedado sin nada –no podía evitar sentirme de la patada, mi padre estaba encerrado en su despacho pensando en que haría para mantener de aquí en adelante nuestra familia, mientras que yo estaba en la feria, que egoísta soy!_

_-mira Anthony, no es tu culpa lo que está pasando, además para todo hay una solución –_

_-así?, y que se te ocurre para mis problemas sabe lo todo? – _

_-en cuanto a lo de la parte económica ya te conseguí un trabajo, no es lo máximo pero te servirá de algo –_

_-en serio? –_

_-que creías?, que me iba a quedar cruzado de brazos mientras mi mejor amigo se moría de la angustia buscando la forma de ayudar a su familia?, claro que es enserio! –no hay duda tengo al mejor amigo_

_-gracias grandulón, eres lo máximo –me acerque y le di un fuerte abrazo_

_-aun no me des las gracias, que aquí viene la mejor parte –dijo soltándome mirando fijamente hacia el frente_

_-de que hablas? –_

_-de la solución a tu otro problema –respondió con una sonrisa de triunfo en su rostro –mira –continuó señalándome hacia el frente, justo atrás mío, me giré y vi a una chica con un vestido azul, linda pero no de mi tipo_

_-te refieres a esa chica de vestido azul? – _

_-no a esa no, a esa –respondió señalando con su dedo índice a una chica que se encontraba de espaldas_

_-a la de vestido rojo? –_

_-si, a esa –me disponía a refutarle cuando aquella chica se giró, mi corazón se detuvo y se acelero al mismo tiempo, sus ojos eran grandes y de un hermoso color chocolate, su cuerpo escultural y perfecto, con cada paso que daba mi cuerpo se estremecía, era condenadamente hermosa y sexy, mis piernas empezaron a temblar, luché por controlarme mientras esta se acercaba, sintiendo como mis latidos se volvían frenéticos y mis manos se empavaban en sudor, era la diosa de mis sueños, la mujer que había esperado durante tanto tiempo, lo sabía, lo podía sentir, pues una necesidad inmensa de hacerla mía, de tenerla entre mis brazos me lleno por completo, mis piernas como si tuvieran vida propia se movieron en dirección a ella, me atravesé en su camino y me encontré de frente con aquel rostro angelical_

_-quieres salir conmigo? –fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir en aquel momento_

_-No –contestó ella mirándome consternada, que idiota como iba a aceptar si ni siquiera me conoce!_

_-porque no? –insistí como un imbécil, contal de seguir escuchando aquella dulce voz_

_-porque no quiero, no sé quién eres –respondió mirándome con escrutinio _

_-ey Anthony, ella está con nosotros –intervino el arrogante de james llegando a su lado, lo ignore y me dispuse a presentarme pero entonces el muy idiota se metió_

_-Marie, quieres subir a la rueda? –le preguntó como si yo no estuviera ahí, ella me miró con astucia _

_-me encantaría –le respondió con una sonrisa, y la ira me inundo, que carajos se creía?, que le iba a rogar?, vi como se agarraba del brazo de james y se dirigían a la rueda, me quedé ahí observando su figura moverse y sentía como mi corazón seguía inquieto por aquella chica._

_Se subió en uno de los asientos de la rueda desde luego con el imbécil de james a su lado, y esta comenzó a andar, la observé durante unos segundos y vi que ella no me dejaba de mirar, entonces algo me impulsó a ir por ella, calculé el tiempo en que se tardaría en llegar su asiento a la plataforma y el tiempo que tenia para subir a ella, entonces cuando estuve listo corrí hacia aquella silla y me abrí camino entre ella y james, me senté dándole la espalda al idiota mientras ella me miraba atónita _

_-ey! Que haces? –me reclamó_

_-soy Anthony Masen –me presenté extendiéndole mi mano_

_-y? –dijo enojada rechazando mi mano _

_-es un placer conocerte –respondí tranquilo con una sonrisa_

_-Marie que carajos pasa? –le reclamo james echando humo_

_-no lo sé! –_

_-que haces idiota? –me preguntó y le ignore por completo_

_-quieres salir conmigo? –pregunté de nuevo mirándola a los ojos, viendo como se estremecía ante mi mirada_

_-ey Anthony! No puedes hacer eso! –me reclamó desde la cabina de controles sam_

_-no te preocupes!, te pagare cuando me baje Sam! –le respondí y me dirigí de nuevo a ella, mi diosa_

_-entonces, que dices? –_

_-absolutamente no –dijo colocándose seria, entonces la rueda se detuvo_

_-No se permite más de dos personas por asiento Anthony! –me grito Sam_

_-okey Sam, ya entendí –respondí y entonces me tomé de uno de los barrotes de la rueda para quedar colgando de aquel tuvo sujetándome únicamente con mis dos manos, me giré con cuidado y me encontré con aquel rostro hermoso lleno de asombro, sus ojos chocolate me miraban incrédulos_

_-oye Anthony bájate de ahí!, quieres matarte? –me reclamó lillian quien se encontraba en la silla de debajo junto al grandulón que trataba de contener la risa_

_-Anthony amigo, basta –dijo finalmente el grandulón, los ignoré y miré de nuevo a mi diosa_

_-entonces saldrás conmigo? –ella no daba crédito a mis palabras_

_-es que no entiendes imbécil! –intervino james_

_-saldrás conmigo? –_

_-no! –respondió sin salir de su asombro_

_-no? –_

_-no! –confirmó_

_-porque no?, ya me presente –insistí_

_-no lo sé, porque no quiero –dijo mirándome desesperada_

_-bueno, tu así lo quisiste –dije y entonces quite una de mis manos del tubo y quedé sosteniéndome únicamente con uno de mis brazos_

_-noooooo! –gritó inmediatamente en cuanto hice aquel movimiento, sus ojos hermosos por poco se salen de su orbita_

_-ay Dios mío! –escuche a lillian_

_-basta ya Anthony –me gritó el grandulón _

_-te lo preguntaré una vez más, quieres salir conmigo? –dije ignorando los comentarios que escuchaba_

_-oh cielos me estoy resbalando –dije para presionar un poco mas _

_-sujétate bien Anthony! –me regañaba mi amigo siguiéndome el juego_

_-solo hasta que ella acepte –dije con dificultad por la fuerza que tenía que hacer para sostener mi peso de un solo brazo, pero firme_

_-por favor Marie, acepta! –le pido lillian y por la forma en que lo dijo, ellas se conocían, es mas...eran amigas_

_-okey, está bien, acepto! –dijo desesperada mi diosa_

_-que dijiste? –_

_-que si!, que acepto! –dijo apunto de la histeria_

_-no quiero que me hagas el favor, no quiero tu lastima –dije haciéndome la victima _

_-no, no, no, si quiero ir contigo! –_

_-repítelo –_

_-quiero salir contigo – _

_-otra vez –_

_-quiero salir contigo! –gritó con todas sus fuerzas_

_-okey, saldremos entonces –dije con una pequeña y disimulada sonrisa sosteniéndome de nuevo con los dos brazos_

_-te crees muy listo no? –dijo mirándome ahora desafiante, la miré confundido y una sonrisa de picardía se formó en sus labios, que pensaba hacer?, entonces se acercó y soltó el cinturón de mis pantalones, de inmediato supe lo que pretendía _

_-no!, no lo hagas –le pedí pero ella continuó, y su sonrisa fue más grande cuando mis pantalones estuvieron bajados hasta mis tobillos _

_-Oh Dios mío –dije avergonzado y reconociendo que ella era lista, la carcajada estruendosa del grandulón se escuchó en todo el parque, lillian le acompañaba, james también reía, y mi diosa, ella no paraba de burlarse _

_-ya no eres tan arrogante cierto? –dijo triunfante con una hermosa risa en su rostro_

_-tendré mi venganza –le aseguré _

_-ya veremos –me desafíó mientras que reía junto con toda la multitud que estaba en el parque observando el espectáculo, esto no se quedaría así, tendría mi venganza, ella me debía una cita… _

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno chicas aquí les he dejado el segundo capítulo de ésta historia, espero que les guste y por favor dejen sus comentarios, quiero saber sus opiniones y sugerencias ...Que esten muy bien XD<strong>


End file.
